


My Angel

by ReaperStygian



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Abuse, Running Away, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Request: Can I have Ray/Saeran with an MC who is love with him, but is afraid to confess, because of the past experiences with others?





	My Angel

MC thought Ray was like a fallen angel. Broken and bruised, and with so many problems, but hauntingly beautiful and familiar. Saeran was his dark side, but even that side was just as hurt as Ray, and together both and they were who he really was- neither side could be denied.

Their experience together had been rocky from the start, what with MC being borderline kidnapped, lied to, and so on. But in the end, they had escaped from that place together. That place... the so-called Paradise.

That was the opposite of Paradise. If Ray was an angel, that had been the hell he had crashed into and burned. They were both doing better now though, Ray and Saeran. MC liked to think they had helped out a bit with that, but they knew most of it was thanks to Ray- Ray, and Saeran and had been the ones who had tried hard, worked together, and truly tried to get better.

MC was so, so proud of him... and they knew that's why they couldn't stay with him. MC was deeply in love with Ray and Saeran both, but they could never confess. Not in one million years.

They didn't want to leave Ray/Saeran and the RFA didn't want to 'abandon' Ray like he had been so afraid of. But they knew that if they stayed, they'd only make Saeran unhappy. They could never be with him the way he wanted them to be, the way they wanted to be, and if they tried they would just ruin it like they had done before.

MC hadn't brought up their own past because they weren't important compared to others, so they just hoped no one would ask. With all the drama, no one did.

Before all of this, MC had been in some relationships that.. had turned out really badly. They had been betrayed, mocked, and all of the blame had been pushed on them- and some part of them had believed it, and that was the part that was making them do this.

MC was packing a bag while Ray was asleep on the couch, staying as quiet as they could in preparation to run away. They had been living together the entire time since they took comfort in each other. But now.. would Saeran be alone? No- they had Saeyoung, the other RFA members. Saeran and Ray would get better, just like they did before. They were wrong.

MC finished packing their bag with everything they thought they would need, and moved to the hallway, slipping their shoes and coat on as quietly as possible. Grabbing their bag, they slung it over their shoulder and cast one last look around.

Was this really the only way? Maybe they could explain it to Saeran so that they could leave and Saeran would at least understand why they had to. MC knew he had issues with people leaving them, and they felt since knowing that they could just add to Ray's pain. It wasn't fair for him.

But it was to save him in the long run... in all of their other relationship's, MC had ended up ruining them, and they knew it was their fault- they knew they were the one who should be blamed. Sighing, MC reached for the handle to leave- "MC? What are you doing?" MC froze, their heart-stopping in their chest, hurting so much it felt like physical pain. "..... Are you leaving?"

MC's hand fell. They could run, but that would make this much worse. MC had wondered if Ray deserved an explanation... well, now they had a perfect chance to give one. MC turned slowly, bag slipping down their side a bit. "Saeran... I...."

Saeran was staring, eyes wide with slight fear, but he looked like he was trying to hide it. He swallowed thickly once he gained MC's attention and glanced away, trying to avoid her eyes. "I... that's not it, right? Is it?"

MC couldn't lie to him. They felt so regretful, but they just wanted Ray to not be in pain. "I... am, Ray." Ray tensed and started to take a step back. MC moved forwards, grabbing his arm in slight panic. "W-wait Saeran...! Please just, let me explain! I'm not- I have a reason!"

Saeran was staring at them now, an unreadable look on their face, but MC knew what was under that blank facade- pain. MC had hurt the person they cared about the most, and the knowledge was a blow to the heart. "Please," MC repeated, voice cracking.

Ray drew back, and MC thought that was a no, and their heart almost broke- but then he nodded, and MC almost fell over from the sheer relief they felt. Taking their coat and shoes off quickly, MC left their bag by the door. They had hoped Saeran would stop them, some part of them had prayed, and now he had.... but would it matter?

MC would tell them the truth, and then Searan would let them leave. "Talk." Ray sat down at one side of the table, and with their legs pretty much trembling, MC sat down on the other side.

Where even to start? Probably from the beginning. "I... was in a relationship, before everything," MC forced out, looking away- out of shame? "And... I ruined it. They said that I ruined their life because I was- I just kept messing up and making stupid mistakes."

They forced themselves to look up, even for a moment, and Saeran looked sort of.. confused. "How could you do that?" he muttered, drawing his eyebrows together. "And... we aren't in a relationship."

"But I wanted to be." Ray's mask cracked, but he fixed it too quickly for MC to see how he felt- they could see how his fingers clenched his legs though, trembling softly. Did Ray hate them now as well? "Also, how could I not? I messed up the tiniest tasks, never being able to do anything right-"

"Perfection doesn't exist, you told me that, remember?" MC nodded slowly. They had, but this was different. It wasn't perfection, it was the act of being good at all.

"I was afraid to tell you anything," MC admitted. "I didn't want you to notice how I was... so I decided to leave before I broke you as well."

Ray stood up and moved over to MC, crouching beside them. "Never do that," he whispered. "You can tell me anything, and I know how you are- caring, loving, smart, and important to me... MC... this relationship sounds like the one I had with- with Rika..."

A slow frown appeared on MC's face. "It wasn't as bad as that," they defended the situation. "I mean... Rika... with the drugs, and the abuse, and the torture-"

"It's not a contest... please, talk to me."

Breathing in a deep breath, MC talked. They spilled everything, from the beginning to the end, and Saeran listened quietly the entire time, only squeezing their hand or offering soft words of comfort when it was clear that MC needed to.

By the time MC finished, they had talked for nearly two hours, and their throat burned. Ray helped them up, gently leading them back to their bed before giving him a drink. "We can talk about it in the morning," Ray promised, before turning to leave.

MC's hand shot out, grabbing Saeran's arm before he could leave. They were nervous, madly so, but forced the words out. "Will you... um... will you stay?"

Ray stared at them for a moment before smiling sweetly and moving down to lay next to MC. Hesitantly, he cast them an unsure look, as if to ask 'is this okay.' Receiving a nod he relaxed, closing his eyes and cuddling closer.

MC breathed out, and then in. All of this... because they were so afraid that Saeran would deny them if they asked the question they wanted to ask so much it hurt. But now, here, as it was- they might as well, ask, right?

Ray accepted them. Saeran accepted them... So... "Ray...? Will you... go on a date with me...?" Opening his eyes, Saeran gave MC a surprised look, before blushing just slightly and then nodding.

"Of course... now get some sleep." Smiling tiredly, MC curled up in the arms of their angel. They had a long road in front of them, but they couldn't run away- with Saeran, they could face anything the world decided to throw at them.


End file.
